A Sisterly Bond
by starsandsams
Summary: Everyone deserves to be loved, even those who don't deserve it. Raven and Starfire friendship. Blackfire and Starfire fight. Rated T for language.


_**Hi there! You see, I wrote this one-shot a LONG time ago and I just never published it!**_

_**Here is my one-shot about the sister hatred between Starfire and Blackfire!**_

_**Please R&R! I would really appreciate it! Thank you!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"I said release her!" The scream was infused with the chilly wind whistling in night sky. It was cold, freezing to be exact. Snow fell every minute, but the tension rose ever second.

"Do not make me say it again!" Starfire yelled at her own blood sister who was holding onto her best friends arm. Raven was damaged beyond compare, taking low blows from head to toe throughout this entire battle. She wanted to fight her way out of Blackfires deathly grasp, but how could she if she was struggling to stay conscious?

"Starfire, get out of here!" Raven warned as Starfire limped toward the two, struggling to balance her footing while losing blood. Blood dripped gracefully down her shoulders, her hip, and her legs.

"I told you I'd make you pay and I'm going to destroy the person who you replaced me with" Time slowed down hearing those words run through Starfires mind. A scream escaped Blackfires mouth as her grip on Raven's arm loosened making Blackfire clutch her shoulder where Starfire threw her starbolt at.

"You bitch!" Blackfire laid in the cold snow in pain while Star ignored the agony she was undergoing and ran toward Raven. Nothing mattered to her anymore. The only thing she was focus on was getting to Raven. Reaching Raven, Star shielded Raven with her own body from the icy winds. Ravens cloak was burned and ripped from the battle and did her no good.

"Raven, please stay with me!" Starfire shouted, watching Ravens limp body lay in the white snow. Raven's eyes were closed, trying to concentrate to heal herself, but with Starfire in pure pain she couldn't think positive.

"Star, I-I-I-I'm fine" Ravens teeth clattered against her words, causing Starfire to gaze over Ravens body. Bruises and burns covered her frail body. Before she could respond, Blackfire pounced on her, punching her in the face once before Starfire flung Blackfire off. Raven didn't need to look to know what was happening. The cracking and ripping of skin and bones made her feel sick. She could sense it, feel it, and she could picture it all happening. "Starfire get up, get up!" Raven opened her eyes finally, frantically looking for the two. Starfire gave up fighting for a couple of minutes. She felt completely numb inside, not being able to feel one thing anymore. It was her sweet bliss to not feel a thing anymore, the hopelessness she felt was magnificent to her mind and body. The numbness was a poison injected into her blood stream. It felt great. The bloodcurdling scream made the numbness disappear and finally she could feel again. Raven was hit with a purple starbolt to the shoulder; pain was steaming into her shoulder.

"Don't touch her I said!" With all the strength Starfire could managed to use, she ran after her sister with great speed, kneeing her in the stomach, and then grabbing her by her midnight black hair and throwing her a few feet out with a starbolt to follow. The boys were out in the distance searching for the girls in the storm, but where Starfire wryly stood, they looked like small ants. With a wobbly walk, Starfire fell to her knees, staining the snow with her battle wounds. Crawling with the mustered strength she had left, she made it to Raven who was shivering violently.

"Raven, please say something" Starfire reached for her hand, taking it into hers and feeling the lack of warmth she had stored within her body. Voice not weak, Starfire yelled the names of her teammates. Raven opened one eye, frowning at her. "Starfire you're damaged way worse than I am, I can feel it" Starfire shook her head, displeased with Ravens response.

"Raven, do not worry about me. Focus on yourself." She firmly stated, squeezing Ravens hand. Raven closed both of her eyes once again, trying to find her happy place. The boys grew closer as the snow grew fainter.

"Starfire! Raven!" Robin rushed closer to the two girls while Cyborg and Beast boy followed shortly behind. Once they reached them the boys had to do a double take.

"Starfire-"

"Raven needs medical attention now" She demand, ignoring the distant stares she was receiving from the boys. Nodding to her commands, Robin stepped forward.

"Beast boy, take Raven to the T-ship and cover her in the entire blanket we have." Beast boy stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her as he picked her up in a bridal position.

"Cyborg, Start the T-ship and crank up the heater. I'll get Starfire." The team dispersed leaving Robin and Starfire alone. The numbness was knocking on Starfires door again, but she dared not answer it, not yet at least.

"Starfire, you're bleeding badly. You need medical attention" He pressed the words urgently into the wind, hoping it would run through her mind.

"I'm not letting you win that easy!" Pushing past the Boy Wonder, Blackfire knocked Starfire over, throwing punches from left to right into her face, shoulders, neck, stomach- basically everything in visible sight. The numb feeling was slowly creeping up on her until she accepted it and let it consume her. She laid on a cloud, hearing nothing, feeling nothing, seeing nothing but complete darkness. One moment she felt nothing, the next she hears her name being called over and over hysterically, letting the numbness subside.

"Starfire!? Starfire can you hear me?! Starfire!?" Listening to the voice made her want to open her eyes, but then again it felt so good to have them closed. Starfire's eyes shot open as Robin shook her shoulders with great force. He wasn't going to watch her die like this. He didn't want to lose her, not now, not right in front of him like this. He managed to throw Blackfire off of Starfire, trapping her with a net and cuffing her in the process. Eyes distant, Starfire shook her head, eyes drifting downward.

"Starfire stop it! Stop it!" He frantically shook her again, but harder this time. Starfire moaned in agony at his shaking.

"Don't waste your time Bird Boy, she's gone. I was always the better warrior than her!" Infuriated was an understatement for the emotions ruining through Starfire's veins. Turning her head in her sister's direction, Starfire shot her a glare only to notice she was no longer concealed in the net nor handcuffed.

"Stand up sister dear, oh wait- you can't!" Blackfire sinisterly laughed at Robin holding Starfire in his arms. The feeling of defeat was not on Starfires list, not today, not tomorrow, not ever.

"That is it!" Starfire charged after Blackfire, throwing punches, kicks, and starbolts as did Blackfire.

The battle ended with Starfire pinning Blackfire to the ground, screaming and crying. "You tried killing my sister!-"

"The one you replaced me with!"

"How can I replace something I never had?"

"Shut up!"

"You know what Komand'r? Sometimes I feel a great sorrow for you."

The girls who are both strong warriors were now both screeching on the top of their lungs at each other and shedding bitter tears.

"You think you're little miss perfect but you're not okay?! You're fucking not!"

"I never wanted to be miss perfect!"

"I hate you Koriand'r! I've always hated you!"

A pause took place before anything was said.

"I love you Komand'r. I love you because everyone should be loved, even those who do not deserve it."

Blackfire didn't say a word. Starfire fell over as Robin rushed toward them, handcuffing Blackfire and calling for Cyborg.

Cyborg escorted Backfire to the T-ship so the Titans could throw her in jail while Robin carried Starfire.

"Do you want to talk about it Star?"

For a moment, she wished he never asked that question, but she looked at him, lips quivering at the whole night.

"You're going to be all right Star. It's all right"

* * *

**R&R PLEASE!C:**


End file.
